Monster Pizza Hut Deluxe
Monster Pizza Hut Deluxe is an episode from Regular Show Season 3. Plot Mordecai and Rigby eat a "Monster Pizza Hut Deluxe" while watching some funny internet videos (which Mordecai dosen't like). Wally comes and says that it was his Monster Pizza Hut. Rigby tries to lie to Wally and said that people they wrote Wally when they were supposed to name his Rigby. Then, Mordecai thought Wally bought Rigby's lie, but then Wally said that he didn't buy it and orders Mordecai and Rigby to get off their "lazy butts" and go get him another one. The friends find themselves in a long line to the the restaurant called Pizza Hut. They argue about who is the better liar. After Mordecai punches Rigby in the stomach, two men in a blue jacket go around the line and enter the restaurant. Mordecai calls them Porkloids, which makes a lady explain that they're astronauts. Rigby recovers from the punch and teases Mordecai and starts touching his face and it made him into lying that they're astronauts too. They enter the place and got a Monster Pizza Hut Deluxe, but then Rigby goes to the real astronauts and tells them that Mordecai is his captain. Mordecai quickly tells the astronauts that they have to go back to the compound. One of them offers a ride while the other realizes that he never seen them before. Rigby explains that they got back from a ten year space trip and Mordecai includes that they got transferred. The astronauts decide to give them a ride and a tour of the compound. After entering the compound, Mordecai and Rigby say that they forgot their I.D. The astronauts let them use their I.D.s and gives them a blue space jacket. Rigby puts the grilled cheese in his jacket and tells the astronauts that Mordecai wants his in pink. Mordecai then explains that he borrowed a pair from Dr. Askonoskovich (who was standing in front of them). She says that she doesn't remember Mordecai who tries to remind her of the conference. She then looks uneasy and runs away. It then shows Mordecai and Rigby getting a tour while making the astronauts laugh with their lies. The group make a last stop at the Anti-Matter Chamber. One of the astronauts greets the only scientist named Jimmy. Then he jokes that he can't understand what these scientists say. Rigby tells another lie, saying that Mordecai knows about anti-matter. Mordecai tries to tell the astronauts that Rigby knows more which leads to an argument about who knows more while a alarm sound is going off. Jimmy explains that he's having trouble with the anti-matter and is interrupted when an astronaut tells Mordecai and Rigby to help. After messing around with the buttons, Major Williams comes and yells at them. The alarm becomes louder as the anti-matter becomes unstable. The astronauts put Mordecai and Rigby into the chamber so they can fix it. They argue about whose fault it is, so Mordecai lies to the astronauts that he has a condition which makes him forget things in stress and that Rigby is an idiot. Jimmy explains that they have to throw something solid into the anti-matter. The astronauts tell Mordecai to throw Rigby into the anti-matter. Mordecai grabs Rigby (who's crying), but takes the monster pizza and throws it into the anti-matter. The anti-matter explodes and becomes stable, causing Mordecai and Rigby to slam into the door. When everybody came to them, Rigby tells them that they're not astronauts. The astronauts throw them outside and threatened them. Mordecai and Rigby return to Wally who questions about what happened to his Monster Pizza (which is burned up). Rigby tries to explain the truth, but Wally believes Mordecai who says that they actually, by accident, ran over it. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Wally